


No Witnesses

by AnalRespiration



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalRespiration/pseuds/AnalRespiration
Summary: This takes place during Chardee Macdennis 2: Electric Boogaloo.Let me explain: I noticed when Charlie was being yelled at by the waitress, he actually won. But when he passed out and they brought him to the hospital, Dennis and Dee said that they had won. I also noticed that Mac was not there to confirm or deny either claim. This is an idea of what happened in the time frame between Charlie's victory and arriving at the hospital.





	No Witnesses

"You did it! You did it! Holy shit! We won! Thundermen!"  
Charlie nodded before collapsing onto the floor, hitting his head on the way down. Everyone stood in silence and looked at each other.  
"I'm out of here." The Waitress said as she stomped out the door.  
"This is your guys' problem." Frank disappeared into the back office. Dennis and Dee looked at each other, then at Mac, smiling.  
"We won! Face!" Dennis and Dee stepped closer to Mac.  
"Really? Cause, I think, we won." Dee said.  
"Yeah, Dee. I'm pretty sure we did."  
"No, guys. Charlie passed out after the minute mark!" Dennis and Dee took another step closer to Mac.  
"Do you have anyone that can confirm this?"  
"Charlie! He'll tell-- oh." Mac looked over at Charlie, on the floor, drool spilling from his mouth.  
"You guys, we should really take him to the hospital."  
"Yeah. We should. But first, we need to take care of something." Dennis said and walked out to his car. He returned with duct tape, zip ties, and gloves. His tools. Mac looked from Dennis to Dee, who both nodded at each other. While Mac had his back turned on Dennis, he rushed up behind him and hit him in the head. Mac fell on the floor next to Charlie. Mac groaned and tried to stand back up. Dee pushed him back down, and Dennis zip tied his hands. Mac rolled onto his back, and Dee stuck duct tape over his mouth. Mac tried to scream, but it was no use. Dennis lifted Mac to his feet, and led him to the basement.  
"I'm gonna stay up here. I don't want to know how you do it."  
"Suit yourself, sis. Drag Charlie into the street and call an ambulance as a concerned bystander. We'll go see him when I'm done with this." Dee nodded and watched the two men as Dennis opened the door. Her heart sank a little as Mac looked at her, fear and panic on his face. The door slammed shut. 

 

Dennis threw Mac on the floor of the basement. He groaned and tried to sit up. Dennis laughed as he watched the man struggle with his restraints. Mac could see him fumbling with something on a table. He turned around to see chains. What the fuck did Dennis do down here? He feared he was about to find out.  
"Ok. That's all set up. Now, let's begin."  
He walked over to Mac and harshly ripped the duct tape from his mouth. Mac yelped at the sudden sting. Dennis dragged Mac over the wall where the chains hung. He pulled Mac up to his feet, and sliced the zip ties off his wrists. He latched the chains tight, and made sure Mac couldn't slip out of them. Now he would have his fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Dennis but I love that he's a psycho. Let me know what you think, and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
